


Птичье противостояние

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Canon Compliant, Demigods, Gen, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Maui-centric, Oceania, Pre-Canon, Temporary transformations, Training, Young Maui
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Ты хорошо натаскал себя в теории, — произнёс Екара отстранённо-вежливо, — но у тебя отсутствует одна важная вещь, без которой невозможно обращение. Ты не бог, Мауи, никогда им не был и не станешь. И ты не сможешь превращаться ни в птицу, ни в рыбу, ни в кого-либо ещё.





	Птичье противостояние

Мауи мягко спикировал на тёплый прибрежный песок. Океан волнительно трепетал рядом, волны чистой лазурью налетали на землю, жуя песок и омывая его беловатой пенкой. Мауи прошёлся по пляжу, смешно подёргивая ногами — когти утопали в нежнейшем песочном тесте, затрудняя движения. Кроме того, подводил и взгляд. Он был слишком острый. Мауи казалось, что он видел каждую микроскопическую песчинку у себя под ногами... лапами... всё же ногами? Екара предупреждал его о подобной путанице. Всё-таки разум человека и птицы был разным.   
Мауи поднял голову и сосредоточенно мазнул взглядом по небесам. У восточных облаков, похожих на кудрявый крем, парила маленькая тёмная клякса. Мауи чуть прищурился, определяя расстояние, и распахнул широкие крылья. Ближайший песок тотчас взметнулся в стороны, и Мауи закашлялся, когда часть его попала ему на морду. Мауи потряс головой, стряхивая с неё песок, и ворвался в небеса, неумело расталкивая крыльями сумасшедше кружащиеся воздушные потоки. Конечно же, с непривычки он влился не в тот поток и понял это лишь спустя мгновение, когда горячий воздух обхватил его со всех сторон, ударил в спину, перевернув вверх тормашками.  
Рядом послышался шелест крыльев, и в следующее мгновение Мауи почувствовал, как тело стало меняться, подчиняясь магии птичьего божества. Океан с удовольствием расступился, и Мауи шлёпнулся на прохладный, омытый водой, песок.   
— Недурно, — снисходительно вынес вердикт Екара. Он опустился на берег с элегантной простотой человека, который совершал привычный ритуал.   
Мауи приподнялся на локтях. Перед глазами всё немного плыло, а в голове шумело. Океан булькнул, будто вздохнул, и, обхватив его поперёк туловища, выплюнул на берег.  
— Конечно, высот бога тебе не достичь, — продолжил Екара, когда Мауи пришёл в себя и углубился с ним в джунгли. — Но кое-на-что ты годен. Возможно, при должной старательности, ты сможешь изучить всю теорию. Но это, конечно, весьма сомнительно.  
— Ты сомневаешься во мне? — нахмурился Мауи. Он не особо любил, когда боги указывали ему его место. Будучи человекорождённым, Мауи не мог стать полноправным членом пантеона, и божества не уставали ему это напоминать. На самоуверенного полубога это действовало, как красная тряпка для быка.  
Екара снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Ты ещё молод, полубог, — размеренно произнёс он, — и горяч. Конечно же, я сомневаюсь. Я ведь никогда не обучал... ну... таких, как ты.  
Мауи надулся и засопел. Снова ему говорили, что он не особо-то достоин божественной силы!   
— Я стану лучше, чем ты, — запальчиво воскликнул он, и Екара хмыкнул.  
— Лучше, чем птичий бог? Ну, дерзай.

Мауи засел за учёбу так рьяно, что Те Фити — богиня жизни, на острове которой полубог жил, — даже удивилась. В отличие от других богов, она почти не говорила и была с Мауи довольно мила, поэтому полубог не боялся рассказывать ей о своих проблемах. Екара задел его за живое. И Мауи не мог позволить ему оказаться правым.  
Он зубрил названия птиц, которые жили в окрестностях острова. Он медитировал часами, стоял по пояс в чистой проточной воде, закрыв глаза, чувствуя, как мысли постепенно улетучивались. Он поднимался на плечо Те Фити, пользуясь её молчаливым разрешением, приманивал подношениями гордых морских птиц и внимательно изучал их перья, то, как они летали, как двигали крыльями, как охотились и приземлялись. Екара незаметно наблюдал за ним и дивился тому, как много силы воли было в этом полубоге.   
— Хорошо, ты доказал, что можешь быть упорным, — не выдержал он однажды и раскрыл своё присутствие.  
Чайки, за которыми наблюдал Мауи, лениво закричали и скользнули в небеса, направившись играть и кувыркаться в бездонных синих чертогах. Сам же полубог вскочил, пристально глядя на Екару.  
— Ты больше не сомневаешься? — поинтересовался он с живым блеском в глазах. Который потух, когда Екара покачал головой и сообщил, что всё ещё не верит, что из него выйдет толк.  
— Ты хорошо подготовился, Мауи, — говорил Екара, нарезая медленные круги вокруг напряжённого полубога. Ради разнообразия сегодня он решил обращаться к нему по имени. — Ты знаешь птиц так, будто уже готов сменить меня не бессменном посту. Ты хорош в теории, но что насчёт превращений?  
— Превращений? — повторил Мауи, нахмурившись.  
— Превращений, — спокойно подтвердил Екара. Он обнаружил рядом поросший мхом валун и сел на него, закинув ногу за ногу. — Давай, удиви меня, — любезно предложил он.  
Мауи напрягся. За это время он выучил много вещей, но так и не пытался обратиться. Под внимательными жёлтыми глазами полубог сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и прикрыл глаза. Так, очистить разум — это Мауи мог без проблем. Звуки тотчас утихли, будто он оказался в пещере. Мауи максимально расслабил сознание и принялся стоить из возникшего в голове тумана желанный образ. Это был красивый коричневый хищник. Большие крылья — все в точеных перьях, плотно прилегающих друг к другу. Плотный, огромный — чтоб никаких врагов, — ладный и быстрый. Это был сокол. Да, сокол, красивая и гордая птица.  
Мауи улыбнулся и принялся за самую сложную часть. В теории все боги-шейпшифтеры могли превращаться, лишь представив в уме нужное существо. Однако как он ни старался, а впасть в состояние, требуемое для превращения, не удавалось. На лбу выступила испарина, в висках болезненно запульсировало, но внутренняя сущность не хотела меняться. Она слишком вросла в человеческую суть и не желала менять её на птичью.  
— Довольно, — послышался рядом усталый голос Екары. Горячая рука крепко сжала плечо, даря дискомфорт, и Мауи вынужден был открыть глаза. Птичий бог глядел на него надменно, как и полагается божеству, а Мауи обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях — наверное, ему не хватило сил совершить обряд стоя.  
— Тут всё ясно. Ты хорошо натаскал себя в теории, — произнёс Екара отстранённо-вежливо, — но у тебя отсутствует одна важная вещь, без которой невозможно обращение. Ты не бог, Мауи, никогда им не был и не станешь. И ты не сможешь превращаться сам ни в птицу, ни в рыбу, ни в кого-либо ещё — потому что для превращения нужна личная магия, та, что вырабатывает сам бог. У тебя её нет, и она не появится, поскольку ты был рождён смертными. А значит, тратить на тебя свои силы я больше не намерен. Прощай!  
И он, словно издеваясь, легко изогнулся. Волосы стали перьями, ленивый голос обратился в громкий, немного насмешливый крик. Орёл кинул на неподвижного Мауи высокомерный взгляд, распахнул крылья и легко взмыл в небеса, почти сразу же растаяв среди серых облаков.

На острове Те Фити всегда царили счастье и радость. Мауи рисковал навлечь на себя неудовольствие богини, но не мог перестать грустить. Он сидел на берегу океана, под раскидистой пальмой, и не реагировал на призывные крики чаек, которые звали его играть.  
Внезапно земля затряслась. Мауи вздрогнул, ухватился руками за ближайшие камни. Те Фити подняла его на ладони к своему лицу и вопросительно изогнула бровь.  
— Всё понял, не буду отравлять атмосферу, — кивнул Мауи и направился было к запястью богини, чтобы уйти, как Те Фити лёгким толчком заставила его вновь упасть на ладонь и нахмурилась.  
Мауи вздохнул и рассказал ей о неудаче с Екарой. По лицу Те Фити невозможно было сказать, поняла ли она, как сильно отказ ударил по самолюбию полубога. Мауи же внезапно почувствовал себя лучше. Всё-таки выговориться лучше, чем держать всё в себе.  
Те Фити перестала хмуриться и ласково заулыбалась. А потом вдруг провела свободной рукой по земле — и та заколосилась узкими острыми листьями и пышными синими цветами, испускающими сильный аромат. Мауи завороженно наблюдал за потрясающей метаморфозой. Он не раз видел, как Те Фити создавала жизнь, но всегда это чудо наполняло его душу восхищением.  
Те Фити осторожно опустила его прямо посреди ароматного поля и вновь уснула, убедившись, что Мауи перестал страдать. Тому и правда было не до грусти — он узнал этот дурманящий запах: Екара постоянно пил отвары, чтобы набраться сил для превращений. А что, если эти травы помогали скапливать магию? И если он попробует, то вдруг тоже сможет обращаться? Эта идея прочно заселилась в его мозгах. Покосившись на спящую Те Фити, Мауи воровато сорвал несколько крупных цветков и отправился к себе.

Ветер мягко обвевал перья. Огромный сокол парил в куще облаков, посматривая вниз, на раскинувшийся вокруг океан. Чайки покрикивали где-то сбоку, сносимые ветром, но сокол не обращал внимания ни на них, ни на беснующую стихию. Его мощные крылья плавно резали воздух, не позволяя ветру одержать победу.  
Сокол охотился. Чайки были крикливыми и вонючими, а вот рыба... Сокол любил рыбу. Она была вкусной и прохладной — самое то для тела, прогретого в ослепляющем тропическом солнце.   
Яркий всполох плавника промелькнул меж пенистых гребней волн, и сокол, издав отрывистый клич, спикировал, выпустив вперёд лапы. Рыба отчаянно забилась в смертоносных когтях, осыпая хищника мелкими, похожими на бисер, брызгами. Сокол приземлился на песок и впился в добычу клювом, разрывая её в клочья.  
Женщина-остров наблюдала за ним, прищурив зелёные глаза. Сокол завершил трапезу и встряхнулся. Коричневое оперение жирно блестело на солнце, омытое океанской водой и ошлифованное ветром. Чайки призывно кружились над ближайшими волнами, приглашая играть, но на сокола вдруг напала дремота. Тряхнув головой, он неуверенно добрался до ближайшей тени и отключился.

Мауи жадно пил из небольшого ручья. Во рту стоял неприятный привкус. Мауи не помнил, что съел, но заранее взял с себя обещание впредь это больше не есть.  
— Эй, мелюзга, ты чего притих? — поинтересовался он у Мини-Мауи, постучав по груди пальцем.  
Мини-Мауи, живая татуировка и по совместительству его совесть, как-то растерянно посмотрел на хозяина и развёл руками.  
— Тоже ничего не помнишь? — Мауи прижал руку к голове, в которой, похоже, бушевал шторм. — Да, забористая травка... Но работает же?  
Мини-Мауи пожал плечами.   
— Ничего, сейчас передохну и ещё раз попробую. — Полубог замолчал, недоуменно посмотрев на закат, тонкой полоской окрасивший горизонт. — Как, уже вечер? Быстро время пролетело... Так-с, что-то я проголодался. — Мауи задумчиво посмотрел на мерно шелестящий океан. Рыбки бы, да костёр разводить неохота. Не есть же её сырой, в самом деле!   
Словно услышав его, на ближайшую пальму села чайка. В её клюве трепыхалась маленькая рыбёшка. Мауи вдруг почувствовал, как изнутри подняло голову что-то чужеродное. Чайка повернула голову набок и быстро заглотила свою добычу.   
Мауи поморщился и направился в сторону джунглей — на острове Те Фити было достаточно плодоносящих деревьев, чтобы не дать полубогу обессилеть с голоду.  
Наутро Мауи вновь испробовал чудо-растение, и тело и душа его изменились. Сокол снова парил над островом, играл с чайками и ловил рыбу, ощущая себя счастливым. Не было судьбы лучше, чем родиться птицей и скользить по воздушным потокам, распластав огромные крылья!  
На третий день Мауи поймал себя за поеданием сырой рыбы, что притащили подруги-чайки. С отвращением отшвырнув её от себя, полубог вскочил на ноги.   
— Что за проклятье! — выдохнул он, когда отплевался. Мини-Мауи обеспокоенно смотрел на него. — Почему я ел эту гадость? — поинтересовался у него Мауи, но ответа, естественно, не получил. Как и на вопрос о том, почему его подкармливали чайки. Конечно, они дружили, но не до такой же степени!  
Жизнь Мауи изменилась. Он стал замечать у себя провалы в памяти. И чем дальше шло дело, тем больше было этих провалов. А цветы с великолепного поля, созданного Те Фити, исчезали с невероятной скоростью. Обнаружив этот факт, Мауи задумался. Могло ли так быть, что во сне он обращался? Или... или он сейчас обращён? 

Сокол задумчиво летал над океаном. Его мучило что-то необычное: чужое чувство.  
"Я птица или человек?" — возникло вдруг в его голове... и Мауи вскочил с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Он находился в своей пещере, на своей пандановой циновке, в своём теле. Или это было не его тело? Кто он на самом деле — сокол, обратившийся в полубога, или полубог, решивший стать соколом?  
— Кажется, я схожу с ума, — пробормотал Мауи, вновь упав на циновку. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.

— Вопиющая безответственность!  
Мауи поморщился, услышав смутно знакомый голос. Приоткрыв глаза, он огляделся и обнаружил себя на пляже. Странно, он точно помнил, что уснул в пещере.  
— С неба рухнул?! — к нему подскочил разъярённый человек, в котором Мауи с удивлением опознал...  
— Екара? — сипло прошептал он. Во рту словно песочный смерч пронёсся. — Что ты здесь делаешь? — всё-таки выдавил из себя Мауи. Птичий бог глядел на него с такой лютой яростью, что становилось немного не по себе.  
— Что я делаю?! Что ты делаешь, идиот? — Екара схватил его за ухо, заставив Мауи зашипеть от боли. — Кто разрешил тебе использовать божью амброзию?! С Те Фити у меня будет разговор, но ты... Ты же мог погибнуть!  
Мауи непонимающе хлопал глазами. Да, провалы в памяти его напрягали, как и неожиданно появившиеся привычки вроде поедания сырой рыбы. Но что в этом смертельного?  
— А что произошло? — поинтересовался он, и Екара выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Ты что, не знаешь, чем опасна амброзия?  
— Откуда мне знать? Вы же считаете, что я недостоин этих знаний, — начиная раздражаться, пробурчал Мауи.  
Екара зажмурился и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Кажется, он был не рад, что когда-то поддался на просьбы Мауи показать ему настоящее превращение.  
— Божественная амброзия, — начал он тоном, в котором снисхождение и раздражение слились в причудливый коктейль, — это специальная магическая трава. С её помощью боги могут менять обличия. Слышишь, Мауи, — боги! Не люди, не недо-люди. Боги. А ты не бог. Тебе нельзя пробовать божественную амброзию. Привыкнешь к ней, размягчишь свой разум — всё, тебя не станет. Возможно, ты выживешь. Обратишься в птицу. Или рыбу. Или ещё какую зверушку. Но твоя личность будет полностью стёрта, безвозвратно. Тебе это надо?  
Мауи сглотнул. Кажется, к этому всё и шло. Значит, он действительно превращался. И был на краю исчезновения. Но... но если эти цветы так опасны, зачем Те Фити их ему подарила?  
— Сейчас ты дашь мне слово, что не подойдёшь к амброзии и за километр, — продолжил тем временем Екара, словно не замечая его растерянности, — и отправишься отдыхать. И если ты ещё хоть раз выкинешь нечто подобное, я не пожалею сил на то, чтобы лишить тебя божественной благодати и вернуть к людям.

И снова жизнь Мауи изменилась в одно мгновение. Он честно сдержал обещание, данное птичьему богу. Но жизнь без неба, ветра и крыльев стала какой-то серой. Мауи и не думал, что за такое незначительное количество времени привыкнет к птичьим радостям.   
Те Фити наблюдала за ним с трудноопределимым выражением на лице, но Мауи был обижен на богиню за то, что она не предупредила его об опасности, и старался не обращать внимание на её взгляд. Пару раз ему казалось, что в небесах летал знакомый орёл. Но Мауи не смотрел на небо слишком часто — тогда ему становилось грустно. А если он будет грустным слишком долго, Те Фити, чего доброго, вновь подымет его на своей ладони, сбежать с которой без признания будет крайне сложно. А Мауи не хотелось больше ни с кем контактировать.

В один пасмурный день Мауи вышел в бескрайние водные пространства. Океан любезно утихомирился и временами с любопытством заглядывал в лодку, наблюдая за тем, как Мауи сноровисто вязал узлы, готовясь к путешествию на другой остров. Он прикончил последний узелок, когда почувствовал, что на лодку приземлился кто-то тяжёлый, заставив мелкое судёнышко покачнуться на волнах.  
Обернувшись через плечо, Мауи с удивлением обнаружил в своей лодке Екару.   
— Нелётная погодка? — немного ехидно хмыкнул он, вновь вернувшись к узлам.  
— А хочешь проверить? — несколько мгновений разглядывая его спину, поинтересовался вдруг Екара.  
Мауи на секунду замер, но тут же одёрнул себя. Покажется же. С чего бы Екаре предлагать ему проверять небеса, каким образом он бы это сделал?  
— Издеваешься? — медленно протянул Мауи, раздумывая, будет ли слишком невежливо просто "случайно" выкинуть бога из лодки.  
— Нет, — Екара обошёл палубу, чтобы видеть лицо полубога, и протянул ему огромный рыболовный крюк. Мауи не знал, где он его добыл, но был уверен, что это какая-то затянувшаяся шутка.   
— Зачем мне это? Рыбачить неудобно. У меня удочка есть.  
— А ты взмахни им и подумай о чём-то приятном, — закатив глаза, предложил Екара.  
Всё ещё настороженно косясь на него, Мауи протянул руку. Крюк был не тяжёлым и очень тёплым. Он словно пульсировал, накачанный энергией под завязку, и Мауи поддался на мгновение, прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь проникшей в его вены силой. В голове тотчас вспыхнуло острейшее чувство полёта, шелест ветра в перьях и полный восторга крик... Мауи широко открыл глаза и в изумлении осмотрел своё тело.   
Каким-то образом он вновь обратился. Но в этот раз изменения были другими. Он стал птицей телом, сохранив душу и разум. Чувство, которое он испытывал сейчас, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, которое он когда-то испытывал. Он понимал всё происходящее и в то же время ощущал птичий восторг от поднимающегося перед непогодой ветра.  
— Ну что? — Екара изогнулся и стал орлом. Несмотря на то, что орлы — птицы большие, бог едва ли мог соперничать с размерами Мауи-сокола.  
— Это... это... — Мауи хватал клювом воздух. Слова закончились, оставив лишь эмоции. — Как я сделал это? — наконец выдохнул он.  
— Крюк. — Орёл прыгнул на борт, заставив лодку закачаться. — Боги решили сделать тебе подарок, упрямый недо-человек. Но помни, что подарки даются за прилежание. Будешь злоупотреблять доверием — лишишься всего. — И, посчитав миссию по запугиванию оконченной, Екара добавил уже куда более благодушно: — Ну что, полетаем?

Те Фити с нежностью наблюдала за тем, как Мауи, её любимый полубог, когда-то мёртвым человеческим малышом принесённый к её стопам океаном, восторженно сновал меж облаков, пробуя на прочность новые крылья. Кажется, в этот раз она точно угадала с подарком.


End file.
